The Truth Hurts
by redfox13
Summary: Sequel to Unwilling Participation, you couldn’t possibly think that Harry had a happily ever after. Revenge is a very motivating factor, and some nightmares just won’t die...
1. Empty Soul

Author: Okay, I ended the other fic happily(tried), and that could seriously be the end if you wanted it to be. Hm, but me being evil, I needed a more of an angsty plot. You'll prob hate me for it too. Mm, but for all the peoples who stuck with me, enjoy.

* * *

_No._ Dulled eyes stared at the empty crib within the infirmary. _This isn't happening, not now._

Death Eater.

That was the only thing Harry's scattered mind could focus on, that Ravenclaw boy had been a Death Eater.

"No." He whispered as he moved forward to the side of the crib, burying his hands in the cooled blankets, not even a hint of warmth, James had been taken early in the night.

_How could this have happened?_

"Ah, I see you found out about James." A voice full of amusement echoed through the hollow silence of the room.

Harry froze, eyes widened in horror as he turned.

"You did this?" He whispered with hurt. "You _knew_ about this?"

The older man shrugged. "I was not personally involved with the kidnapping." Severus replied. "My mission was to…distract you." He smiled charmingly.

_Everything is falling apart. I thought…Merlin I thought he loved me!_

He took a shuddering breath and lowered his gaze toward the abandoned blankets. "So everything was a lie." He muttered dully.

Severus sneered. "You couldn't have possibly thought I truly held feeling towards you Potter." He chuckled deeply in amusement. "You are a pathetic Gryffindor, a mudblood and a disgrace to our world."

Harry shook his head wildly, throwing off the man's words. "Shut up!" He cried, bringing up his hands to claw pathetically at his ears.

"You. Are. _Nothing_ Potter." Severus whispered cruelly.

Harry's eyes widened at the familiar words he himself had spoken not so long ago. He stared in shock at the man he had been ready to spend his life with.

No more. It was nothing but a broken dream.

"Where is he?" He whispered lowly. No one would take his child away from him, not after James had fought so hard to come into this world.

Severus smiled. "Where else?" He motioned toward his arm, where Harry knew the Dark Mark rested.

_That bastard took my son._ He breathed heavily, his chest constricting in fear. _Voldemort has my baby._

Harry's shoulders sagged in defeat. "Take me to him." He murmured.

"Giving up so soon Potter?" Severus raised a curious brow. "Surely the great Boy Who Lived would give more of a fight then that. I know how your mind works, your brash nature, your lack of regard for rules or consequences." His eyes searched the lowered face.

Harry raised his head, a tired look in his eyes. "I have my son to worry about now, I can't afford to be so reckless anymore." He replied softly.

Severus' dark orbs narrowed suspiciously, yet he nodded in consent. His hand strayed toward his robes and was lost in the billowing folds. When he pulled out the limb he was holding onto a small chained ring.

The light caught at the gold and Harry sighed in resignation. If he could save his son by entering the lair of the beast then so be it.

"This Portkey will take you to my master." Severus informed coolly as he handed over the chain.

Harry gently clasped the cold metal and nodded mutely. He glanced into Severus' eyes.

"You know, I did love you." He murmured softly.

He took hold of the smooth ring and felt a tug at his naval as he was pulled into the void.

Severus remained poised, the silence of the infirmary surrounding him. "I know Harry." He spoke softly to himself. "That was the point."

* * *

Author: More soon to come! I just wanted you to get a feel of this before I continued. I promise the next chap will be up soon though. I hope I didn't scare u guys away already, please tell me what u think! And thanks to thrnbrooke for the Death Eater idea!  
-Red


	2. I Want My Son

Author: I'd also like to thank Lady of the Lake for giving me the idea of a sequel! Enjoy peoples, more evilness!

* * *

Phantomandvampirelover: Thank u for following:_laughs_: And I think you're psychic, 'cus yes Draco comes back. I hope u like this one as much as the previous, it's not as happy.

wwwendy:_nods_: Yeah, I know what u mean. :_chuckles_: If u keep reading this u won't be seeing a happy ending for Harry though, I hate to say it but I like seeing everyone suffer. But thank u for your review! I hope u decide to read on, I've got some twists for this thing.

* * *

"Welcome Mr. Potter." A hissing voice greeted.

Harry swayed slightly as he tried to find his bearings. He lightly shook his head, immediately regretting the movement.

His scar was burning.

He winced and managed to lift his head, eyes watering and narrowed in pain. Voldemort sneered down at him from his throne. Nagini swept around the wizard's form, flicking her tongue at Harry as she watched at her master's side.

_Bastard._ Harry scowled.

"What brings you to my home?" The wizard continued with false politeness.

"Don't play coy with me _Voldemort_." Harry spat the name out with venom.

"You should watch your mouth Potter." Voldemort scowled, immediately loosing his mask of innocence. If he could even manage such a feat.

"Why should I, you're a fucking bastard and the lowliest of scum! Kidnapping a child Tom?" Harry's eyes were bright with madness. "Not the noblest of moves. What was your purpose, to see me fall to my knees before you and kiss your robes like your bloody Death Eaters!"

"Don't push me _Potter_, you may find that I am not very forgiving." The wizard warned lowly.

"Forgiving?" Harry laughed incredulously. "I'm surprised you even know that word! Didn't you think killing Lucius was a bit over the top?"

"He failed me."

"You failed yourself Tom! You give wizards a bad name!" Harry cried in rage.

He couldn't control his temper as his words flew out, his eyes were tinged with white, madness in their depths. His fists clenched at his sides as he stared with burning hatred at the wizard that had taken everything from him.

The pain in his scar wasn't really helping either.

:_You__ are nothing but a dirty mudblood._: Harry hissed in Parseltongue.

:_What__ did you say?_: Voldemort hissed, eyes narrowing to slits.

"Mudblood." Harry sneered.

"How dare you? _Crucio_" The wizard snarled with a roar.

The Gryffindor didn't have time to block the spell and was engulfed by its effects immediately.

Harry cried out in agony as the curse shot through his veins like frozen needles. The bitter edge cut him as sharpened razors would. He fell to his knees, clutching his gut with twitching fists.

"B-bas-tard." He choked in pain.

"Now, now Harry, you will only prolong your suffering if you fight me." Voldemort hissed.

"F-fuck y-ou!" Harry managed to growl, spitting bloodied saliva onto the white marbled floor at Voldemort's feet.

"_Fool._" The Dark Lord glared at his enemy. "You will never be able to defeat me."

A spasm shook Harry's body as he shuddered under the curse. Agony clawed at him like a desperate lover, raking his innards with cruel pain.

:_I__ w-wi-ll n-ne-ver bow dow-n to you._: Harry spat.

He threw his head back and screamed as the curse finally took control of his entire body. He desperately wanted to die, he scratched at his face, eyes shut tightly against the world around him. His entire being focused on the never-ending pain.

"Enervate." A bored voice drawled.

Harry fell in a boneless heap on the graciously cold flooring. His heavy breaths echoed in the room and brushed harshly against his ears.

"Why are you here Potter?" Voldemort demanded once more.

Harry panted as the pain dulled to an irritating throb. He lifted his head and glared through his hair which shielded his blazing eyes.

"Where is he?" He hissed in reply.

Voldemort smirked down at his enemy. "Now who could you possibly be talking about Potter?" He asked with feigned ignorance.

Harry clenched his teeth angrily, trying to hold back his snapped retort. His body was still protesting any movement and he winced slightly as he shifted his weight onto his hands and knees.

"My _son_." He replied stiffly instead.

"Ah." Voldemort's eyes lit with an eerie glow. "The boy, James."

Harry shuddered as coldness swept trough him.

It wasn't as though he was afraid of the creature before him, how could he fear something he had not been raised to fear?

Without the influence of fellow wizards he had never been ingrained with the deep rooted terror of the Dark Lord. And the times he had confronted the wizard he had always come out on top.

Who would have fear after such an experience?

No, it was his son he feared for. James was still a child.

"What have you done to him?" Harry felt his voice falter. "I swear if you've laid a hand on him I will – "

"You will what?" Voldemort mocked. "You have no defense against me Potter, as long as I have your son in my possession you – have – _nothing_."

Harry bowed his head. "Please, I want to see him." He whispered.

Voldemort started a bit at the pleading tone the boy held. His shock was soon covered by a veil of sweet victory. Here was his enemy, bowing before him and pleading for the life of his spawn.

"Why should I grant such a wish?" Voldemort mused maliciously. "Do you think yourself worthy of my mercy?"

_You have no mercy._ Harry thought with hatred aflame in his veins.

He remained silent though, knowing that the life of his only child was at risk. His actions would be the ones to spurn Voldemort forward and he didn't want James in danger.

"Hm, what do you think?" Voldemort turned toward the shadows beside his throne.

Harry frowned, he hadn't sensed anyone's presence in the room besides his own and Voldemort's.

_Who?_ Harry squinted into the darkness.

"I think you should let Potter see the boy once more before he is permanently taken from him."

Harry stiffened immediately, senses on overload as the familiar voice spoke so cruelly.

_Damn._

"Very kind of you Malfoy." The Dark Lord commented. "I think, for the moment I shall agree with you."

The blonde stepped into the light with a bow toward his master, silky tresses of white gold framing his youthful face as he grinned cockily.

"Hello there Potter." Draco greeted.

* * *

Author: U see, I told u the next chap would come soon! Thanks for the reviews so far!

-Red


	3. Shattered Reality

Author: I forgot the disclaimer, though I know none of u r stupid enough to think that I'm Rowling. Okay, so nothing belongs to me!

* * *

HecateDeMort: Sank u!

Phantomandvampirelover: Yep yep, hope u like.

momocolady:_winks_: It'll get a lot more interesting too.

WitchbladeHell: I'm glad u like my story. Hm, Sev does kinda like Harry still, but it won't really matter when I'm done with everything. :_winces_: Oh jah, gets a lot worse.

* * *

Draco Malfoy.

Draco _fucking_ Malfoy.

Harry stared in shocked silence. Why the hell was all this shit happening to him? Had he angered someone in the past and was getting punished? His mind couldn't form around the idea of this man standing in front of him.

Especially with the way he was looking. He looked…normal.

The ruined face was no longer a mass of flesh. It was perfect, flawless. Just as it had been before this nightmare had begun.

Harry seethed silently as he stared at his tormentors. _Bastards.__ All of them._

He desperately missed his wand which he remembered he had left with his school robes. It was of no help to him since his clothes were currently sitting in Snape's chambers.

The whole world was out to get him.

Instead of dwelling on the 'what ifs', he chose to glare at the youngest Malfoy who just didn't want to stay down.

"_Malfoy_." Harry finally spat, scowling with bitterness.

A cocky grin was flashed. "I'm so relieved you remember who I am." He gestured toward his face. "Like the improved look? I have my master to thank for that, oh and of course your _lover_ helped as well."

Harry's body trembled with suppressed rage.

"And I see he broke you out of St. Mungos." He deadpanned. "I take it your not going to want to spend your sentence in Azkaban like a good little boy?"

Draco smirked. "Not likely Potter." He replied smoothly. "I think I would rather stay with the Dark Lord."

"Why are you doing this?" Harry growled. "Why can't you just leave me alone!"

Draco smirked. "Simple Harry, I am merely completing the task which my master set for me."

"Even after he abandoned you and killed your father?" Harry cried in shock. "You still follow him so blindly?"

"I never loved my father." Draco whispered dangerously.

Voldemort chuckled darkly. "Lucius was a failure to our cause in the end. Draco told me of his treachery." He shook his head in a disapproving manor. "How could he possibly begin to fall for _Harry Potter_?"

"It's disgusting." Draco drawled.

"Shut up." Harry hissed. _He's right though, who could have feelings for someone used and broken?_

The two wizards laughed at Harry's expense, taking humor from his mental suffering.

Harry shook his head and lowered his heated gaze, this wasn't going to work if he resisted them.

"Where is James?" He murmured submissively.

Draco smirked. "Don't worry about _my_ son Potter. You will see him in good time. For now though you are at the mercy of my lord."

Voldemort stepped forward and smiled evilly. "Yes indeed Potter, you are at _my_ mercy. Just think, the great Harry Potter, bowing down to _me_."

"I just want my son." Harry whispered. "Do what you will to me, I just want my child to be safe."

"I would never hurt my son Potter." Draco scowled. "He is the last Malfoy after all and my heir." His lips quirked.

Harry twitched and turned inflamed eyes onto the youth. "He is _not_ a Malfoy!" He seethed.

He could keep his cool under any other circumstance, but that insult was just too much.

"Oh?" Draco asked cruelly. "What is he then? A Snape?"

He just _had_ to bring up his lover.

Ex-lover.

_Shut up. SHUT UP!_ Harry shook as his magic began to rise around him.

His hair stood on end as tiny sparks crackled at his fingers, his eyes literally shone a bright green as he felt his power about to snap out of his control.

"Now, now Malfoy, why don't you stop toying with Potter's emotions."

The cold voice of his enemy jerked Harry out of his enraged state.

"Yes my lord." The blonde turned toward the dark haired youth with a sigh. "Your _son_, Potter, will not be a Malfoy." He assured with a roll of his silver eyes.

"What?" Harry blurrily glanced up toward the wizard.

_He doesn't want James as his heir?_

"I was never the father." Draco shrugged nonchalantly.

_Not the father…what kind of shit is he trying to pull? Does he think I was completely oblivious to his attack that night?_

Harry stared at the Slytherin as though he had gone mad, and in his mind Malfoy was past that point. No reason to voice that aloud though.

When no reply was forthcoming Voldemort nodded and inclined his head mockingly.

"The child is mine." He grinned.

* * *

Author: Wow, that's a twist.  
-Red


	4. Horrific Truth

Author: Decided to update early.

* * *

HecateDeMort:_dancing_: Gracias, I'm glad u think so.

sakurayamakawa: Update update update:_laughs_: Hope u like it.

Phantomandvampirelover: Mm, different is good. :_grins_: Eh, we'll see on the other stuff though.

* * *

Darkness.

Pain.

_Kill me._

Silence.

_Why won't anyone just kill me?_

Harry sat alone within the shadows of his cell. No light filtered into his darkness, no windows to look out. He was a prisoner after all; luxuries weren't something he was expecting.

Why hadn't he ever questioned the way James looked? He didn't look anything like Draco, and the eyes.

The eyes should have told him.

Harry stared in dull fascination at the cracks within the cell wall. Vaguely his mind replayed his meeting from two weeks ago.

* * *

_"Very funny Tom."__ Harry replied flatly. "But I distinctly remember my rapist to be that prick beside you." _

"Oh yes." Voldemort replied maliciously. "It was Draco's body which took your innocence, but not his mind."

"You used Imperius on him?" Harry frowned. "What, did little Draco not want to follow his lord's orders?"

Draco smirked in return. "I already told you that the child isn't mine. I am loyal to my lord."

What are they getting at? Harry's brow furrowed.

"Polyjuice." Voldemort informed with vicious glee.

Harry felt his blood run cold and his heart stop. Polyjuice His mind was beginning to go into shock.

"Yes." Voldemort informed darkly as Harry remained silent. "You were so delicious Potter, I could feel that you enjoyed it and wanted more. Isn't that right you little slut."

Harry found himself and scowled in disgust. "Y-you dirty pervert!" He cried. "You had to change yourself into that?" He pointed toward Draco.

"Well excuse me Potter." Draco snorted.

"Silence Draco." Voldemort said shortly.

"I'm sorry my lord." Draco bowed.

Voldemort waved his hand dismissively.

Harry tangled his quaking hands through his hair, trying to find a reasonable explanation to this new information.

He wasn't going to believe something like that so quickly.

"How could you have possibly gotten past the wards?" He demanded.

A cold grin glared down at him. "I have my own spies Potter. Severus for instance, was very helpful."

Harry felt his throat close in a painful hold. "Snape helped you past the wards of Hogwarts." He repeated.

"That's not all Potter, he also supplied both potions I would need. The Polyjuice and Conception potion." The Dark Lord replied with venom.

Harry stiffened. "Conception potion?"

Voldemort chuckled deeply. "Of course, you couldn't possibly think that male wizards could become pregnant did you?"

Draco sneered. "I think he did."

Can't get pregnant? The thought was drifting away from him and Harry tried to grasp onto his sanity. But…everyone told me…

"I think that is enough conversation for one day." Voldemort broke into his thoughts. "I have spoken to you for far too long and I'm sure your disfigurement his paining you."

Disfigurement? Oh, he must mean my scar Harry thought dully, and, after thinking about it, he had to admit that the pain was still there though not as much. My mind is too numb right now.

"Draco, why don't you take Harry to his new quarters, I'm sure he would like to rest after such a tasking day." Voldemort commented.

Draco bowed. "Of course my lord."

The blonde moved forward once more and roughly took Harry's upper arm in his grasp, lifting him to his feet.

"I will allow you to see our son in the near future Harry." Voldemort called as he was dragged away.

* * *

And so he sat amongst the grimy stones of the Dark Lord's dungeon, just another prisoner in the expanding darkness, left to dwell on Voldemort's words.

_"I will allow you to see our son in the near future Harry."_

Our son.

Tears leaked from Harry's eyes as he sat in solitude.

His son, his baby, had _His_ blood running through his veins.

That creature had stolen the only love he had had for James. He had thought that a child of rape would be disgusting enough. But to be the son of that _creature_, it wasn't worth dwelling on.

Everything was falling into place, now that all the clues were out in the open Harry could see the betrayal at every turn.

Everyone had lied.

The so called "healer" that Harry had visited.

_"Your wizard blood enables you to bear young…you mean you didn't know?"_

He had proved to be a loyal Death Eater.

All the odds and ends had been dealt with to halt Harry's suspicion. How was he to know male wizards couldn't actually become pregnant?

Not without a potion that is.

And a powerful potion it would have to be. Now where could Draco possibly obtain such a thing?

That's right, from that bastard _Snape_.

_So stupid Harry, you let him into your heart and then you were betrayed like the fool you are._

Even his friends were in on this intricate scheme! Hermione and Ron, their betrayal left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Death Eaters. Both of them. Bloody hell, what happened to their Gryffindor pride?

_"Harry, we have been shown the error in our ways." Hermione smiled as she hovered over Harry in her Death Eater robes. _

"Yeah mate." Ron's eyes glowed strangely behind his mask. "Give in before it's too late, you can still be saved like we were."

Who would have thought that a mudblood would be accepted into the ranks of the Death Eaters.

He didn't blame them as much as he should, but that was only because he had sensed an Obliviate on their minds. Probably making them forget the hate they had once held for Voldemort.

Harry scowled at the name. The wizard who single-handedly destroyed his life.

There was no one to protect him now.

Not even Dumbledore.

It seemed that Dumbledore hadn't been himself for many years.

_Merlin._ Harry thought with distaste. _Those fucking lemon drops were probably laced with Polyjuice._

Yes, the bright eyed man had proven to be a Death Eater in disguise, one of Voldemort's spies. Apparently the real Albus Dumbledore had recently been killed by an overdose of Crucio.

_Tom really has to find a better hobby then torturing people._ Harry thought distractedly.

The wizard's death was not a large part of Voldemort's "master plan" though and didn't hinder him at all. It was simply revenge for a childhood of abuse and neglect that Dumbledore had the power to prevent.

The Polyjuice was no longer needed now that Harry was Voldemort's prisoner. So Dumbledore had been sacrificed for the cause.

Harry idly ran a dirtied hand through his greasy locks. The only water he received was once a day and he didn't have time to waste it on something so useless as washing.

He wasn't trying to impress anyone, and in his current environment there was no point in being clean since there was a slick slim coating every solid surface.

As Harry sat in his shadowed corner he didn't hear the cell's door open, nor did he sense the other wizard's presence until a rough hand grabbed his arm.

His eyes widened and he reflexively began to struggle. "Get your fucking hands off me!" He screamed as he was dragged into the dim torchlight of the hall.

"Calm down Potter." Draco growled in distaste. "You're so disgusting and you smell." He griped.

Harry relaxed minutely, shoulders still tensed. "Well I didn't have much of choice when it came to bathing, now did I Malfoy?" He retorted.

"Probably not, but it doesn't matter, the Dark Lord has requested a meeting with you." He informed crisply.

The soiled boy allowed the blonde to drag him through the dungeon at a swift pace. "Voldemort wants to talk to me?" He asked incredulously.

He smiled as Draco flinched at his master's name.

"I don't understand it myself Potter." He hissed through clenched teeth, his hold tightening.

Harry sighed. "Why the hell does he need to torment me, why doesn't he kill me already?" He mused aloud.

Draco smirked as they were surrounded by a more normal light; he then began to lead Harry toward Voldemort's personal chambers undoubtedly.

They stopped before a large door and Harry felt his heart clench as he heard the light giggle of a small child.

"Because your son wants to see you."

* * *

Author: Bwhahahaha!

-Red


	5. Innocence Lost

Purples Raveness: Glad you think so. Thanks for reviewing!

Phantomandvampirelover: Yep yep, they've turned _evil_! Hehe, and cliffhangers r fun.

Eagle-Eyes: I'm glad to see u joining this fic too, thank u for the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying the ride so far. :_laughs__ evilly_: The twistedness can't be stopped until we reach the end:_smiles_: Plus I've already written it out.

lizhowHP: I luv twists and when people suffer. :_smiles__ brightly_: So it's not a dream but poor Harry suffering through life. I'm happy u like the fics!

Nagini Crimson: Hehe, wow is good. :_winks_: And next chap es delivered!

HecateDeMort:_chuckles_: It seems lady sakura is copying u. Thank u for reviewing as always!

lady sakura cosmos: Why thank u!

* * *

Harry was unceremoniously dumped on the lush carpet as Draco pushed him into the room, before slamming the door shut with his departure. He winced as his abused knees came in contact with the ground.

"Welcome Potter." Voldemort's voice held a mocking tone. "Have you been enjoying your time here?"

Harry snorted and remained with his head bowed, glaring burning holes into the carpet. "Of course Tom." He sneered. "Your dungeons are the best I've had the privilege of being trapped in."

"Now, now Harry, is that any way to thank me for my hospitality?"

"Why don't you just sod off Tom, you and I both know that the only reason you're keeping me alive is to torture me." Harry scoffed. "I don't want to waste my energy pretending to be civil with you."

"Your son wanted to see you Harry." Voldemort informed coolly.

Harry inhaled sharply, eyes clenching shut.

_James._

"Don't lie to me." Harry whispered harshly. "You took him away from me and now you're just trying to break me. My son is dead!"

"Say hello to your father James." The Dark Lord ordered.

"Daddy?"

Harry's heart clenched at the sweet voice, it was so innocent.

"Don't do this to me, _please_." He bit his lip, trying to stop the tears of weakness.

Harry started as gentle fingertips brushed against his cheek. He looked up and froze as he saw his son standing before him. "What did you do to him?" He gasped.

Hurt played across the boy's face as his hazel eyes locked with Harry's own emerald. Soft curls of ebony spilled into his face. "What's wrong with me Daddy?" The gentle voice murmured.

Harry couldn't form words as he stared at his son, the son that he had held in his arms only weeks before. His child, his baby, was standing before him.

"What did you do to him?" He ground out once more, anger lacing his words as he looked past the young boy to stare at Voldemort.

Voldemort held out his arms and James glanced once more at Harry before returning to the Dark Lord's embrace. The wizard grinned triumphantly as James sat upon his lap.

"I did nothing to him Harry." Voldemort replied, stroking James' curls lovingly. "Our son is a perfectly healthy little boy."

"You aged him!" Harry accused.

"Of course." Voldemort scoffed. "I could not have an heir that is still a small child. The War is coming after all and though I have tried, I am not immortal." He smiled wanly.

James stared impassively at Harry's still bowed form. His eyes were cold, and Harry feared that.

"I take it you've already begun training him then." Harry spat.

"James is a loyal son, he is more loyal then some of my Death Eaters." Voldemort replied proudly. "He has already performed his first Unforgivable."

Harry shuddered in agony. His son had already turned away from the Light, he hadn't even had a chance to raise his child with love and now he was already devoid of it.

"How can you be proud of something like that?" Harry scowled. "How could you train a child to become evil like you?"

James cocked his head slightly as he looked down at him. "Do I disgust you Daddy?" The boy's voice was devoid of emotion. "Do you not love me anymore?"

Harry rolled onto his back and lifted himself with his arms as he crouched. He stared at the two wizards before him.

"James." He frowned with indecision.

_He's not your son anymore Harry, that creature has already taken him._

His words for Voldemort now. "You've taken the only person I had left to love." His eyes blazed madly. "I will never forgive you!"

"Harry, your child is still here." Voldemort chided, holding James closer.

"No." Harry turned away from the sickening sight. "That is _not_ my son. You've taken my son and turned him into a monster like you!"

"Daddy, please." James pleaded with hurt lacing his voice.

Harry turned back to glare. "My son is dead to me." He spat.

Something flashed in James' eyes and then they darkened.

"So be it." Voldemort scowled with a wave of his hand.

Draco suddenly returned to the room and once again took Harry's arm and lifted him.

"I thought you would be wise and join sides with your son." The Dark Lord shook his head. "But I suppose you too have been brainwashed by that old fool Albus. It's too bad you chose this path Harry, you could have been great, standing by my side and our son's."

Harry glared as he was dragged away by Draco, his gaze caught James' and he felt his heart wrench for the confused child, perhaps there was a chance that his son was still inside there, his spirit still pure.

"Don't forget that I love you James, remember my love and come back to me!" Harry cried. "Don't fall to the darkness!"

James remained on Voldemort's lap and stared as Harry was pulled away.

* * *

Author: Sheesh Harry, make up yur mind, u either hate the kid or not. :_munching__ on popcorn_: I hate it when people don't make up their mind. :_sits__ back and waits for next chap_:

-Red


	6. Interrupted

Author: This chap is dedicated to HecateDeMort:_grins_: Always luv yur reviews.

* * *

It was as though seeing his son had opened some sort of window for Harry, because now he found himself suffering from visions.

They weren't the normal visions of Voldemort. They were of James.

And what Harry saw scared him.

The screams and the blood were everywhere in his mind's eye. The cold, callous words his son spoke before he tortured and killed his victims were filled with barely suppressed hatred.

He shuddered as James' face filled his mind. The child's face, which looked so much like Harry's own, was always covered in blood, his narrowed eyes gleaming with mirth.

No matter how he looked at it, his son was a killer.

Harry felt it was his fault.

He had lost his baby and closed his heart toward the child Voldemort claimed to be James. It was his moment of weakness, he knew now that no matter what it would still be James, he would still be his son.

_I have to get out of here._ Harry closed his eyes, there was no use in keeping them open since he couldn't see anyway. _I have to find my son._

As his mind tried to process an escape route his ears caught the sound of rustling on the other side of his door.

He immediately lifted himself from his crouch, hope filling his chest. "Hello?" He called out, praying it wasn't another Death Eater and that he actually had a chance at surviving.

A heavy click resounded through the otherwise silent cell and Harry felt his breath catch in fear.

_Fool, who do you think would come to your rescue?_ His inner voice chided.

How could he have ever harbor a sliver of hope? Everyone he trusted was gone, who the hell would come to save him?

_If this is what it comes down to, just get it over with._ Harry grimaced as he turned his head away from the light that flickered through, dreading the oncoming blow.

"Harry?" A timid voice echoed through the darkness and his soul.

Harry tensed as an intense loathing settled in his veins. He turned toward the figure in the doorway.

"What do _you_ want?" He spat.

Severus sighed. "I've come to get you out of here." He replied calmly.

"_What_?" Harry scowled.

"You must leave this place." Severus murmured lowly. "The Dark Lord is planning to kill you before his followers."

"So?" Harry replied dully. "Do you think I care anymore?"

"Harry." Severus frowned.

The Gryffindor's eyes blazed. "Don't you _dare_ say my name!" He roared.

The older man frowned and squared his shoulders. "Your dislike for me will do nothing to change my mind; I've come to help you escape." He informed.

"Bollocks." Harry growled. "What is this? Are you trying to atone for your sins? Trying to save the Boy Who Deserves to Die to clear your conscious? Or maybe you want to – "

"I'm trying to save the man I love!" Severus finally yelled, interrupting Harry's words.

Emerald orbs widened in surprise and then narrowed. "_Lies_." He hissed.

"No, I'm not lying to you Harry, I never stopped loving you." Severus tried to explain.

"Then why did you betray me?" Harry screamed. "Did you think you were proving your love to me then?"

"What was I supposed to do Harry? There was no Dumbledore to protect me against the Dark Lord, I had no choice!"

"You could have stayed with me Severus! I would have protected you!" Harry cried in frustration.

"Like you've done for yourself?" Severus replied lowly. "Look where you are Harry, how could you possibly protect me when you can't even take care of yourself or your son?"

Harry's eyes flashed before he lunged at the Potions Master, knocking them into the hall beyond.

"You bastard!" He screamed as he pummeled the man's chest with his weakened fists. "I hate you!"

Severus allowed the fists to beat at his chest, wincing slightly as Harry's knees dug into his sides as he straddled his waist.

"You deserve no kindness Severus." Harry sobbed as angry tears streamed down his cheeks. "I've lost everything!"

Slowly Harry lost himself to his tears and he remained bowed over Severus, shoulders heaving with his sobs.

"I'm sorry." Severus whispered, gently stroking the boy's head.

A roughened chuckle interrupted their moment, if it could even be called that, and both men froze in a mix of shock and fear.

"Now what could possibly be going on here?"


	7. Friendship Broken

Author: Well, I'm here jamming to Two-Mix, I think the song's for Gundam something. But anyway! This chap is dedicated to Lady of the Lake, 'cus I wouldn't have been inspired without her review!

* * *

Harry pushed himself off Severus' body and turned shocked eyes onto Draco.

"What are you doing down here?" He sneered despite the situation he was in. "I didn't think you would want to soil your precious hands with my filth."

Draco smirked. "Well Potter, the Dark Lord has requested that I pull you out of this hell and bring you up for a spot of tea." His voice was bright with anticipation.

Harry snorted. "He means to kill me, is that it?" He spat at the blonde.

Silver eyes narrowed as they turned onto Snape. "Hm, it seems that some of us aren't as loyal as they claim." He shook his head. "Severus, I'm disappointed in you, it turns out you've taken your mission too seriously and shall pay the price like my father." He shook a disapproving finger.

"Shut up Draco." Severus scowled. "I don't have time to deal with your nonsense. I was coming down here to fetch Potter when he attacked me."

Draco nodded slightly. "Of course." He cocked his head. "Shall we then, I'm sure with the combined force of both of us Potter won't be able to resist too much, especially with the state he's in."

Snape nodded his consent. "Let's go then." He agreed.

Indeed, Harry did not struggle as he was pulled away from the everlasting darkness. He allowed himself to be dragged into the light, as he had a few days previous.

It was amazing how timed passed when you were locked in a darkened solitude.

He felt exposed, his clothes were by now tattered ruins since he hadn't been given a change for, what had it been, about a month?

_Don't focus on useless facts._ He chided himself silently. _Focus your energy on defeating Voldemort, you must kill him before he kills you. For James' sake._

Harry winced as the cold bite of marble pricked the soles of his bare feet. He desperately wanted to reach the plush carpet now, even if it meant his impending doom.

"Here we are." Draco crowed happily.

Harry was pushed into the room, and though it was just as rough as the first time, he caught himself and managed not to fall to his knees in a show of weakness.

He kept his head held high as he glared at Voldemort who was seated upon a silk couch, lounging beside a roaring fire. James sat beside him on the carpet, playing with a few wizard toys for children.

"Why Harry, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Voldemort welcomed with false warmth.

"I don't really know Tom, you were the one who brought me here." He smirked. "I was content to waste away in my darkness, then perhaps I wouldn't be forced to look upon your hideousness any longer."

Voldemort's narrowed pupils darkened further and a slight scowl tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Well Harry since you refuse to remain civil toward me in front of our son, I shall commence with our meeting." He snapped his fingers and Harry's attention snapped toward the sliding door to the left of them.

His eyes widened as two Death Eaters stepped into the room; he scowled and turned angrily toward his enemy. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

"Why Harry, I thought you would be happy to see your so called friends before your untimely death." Voldemort grinned.

Hermione and Ron, because those were the only people they could be, stepped forward and bowed to the snakelike creature. Harry shuddered at the sight and glanced away, cheeks flushed in anger.

"You're disgusting."

He turned back quickly at the familiar voice which he had not heard in so long.

"What?" He whispered.

Hermione stepped forward and removed her mask so that Harry could witness a fully forced glare. Her eyes were dull and darkened from the spell placed upon her mind, yet she functioned normally. It was as though there was a piece missing from her, and there truly was.

She surprised Harry when she spat in his face. "I hate wizards like you _Potter_, you are useless to our world, and only take up space." She hissed.

Harry slowly reached up and wiped away the spittle from his cheek. He rubbed his hand on his robe and merely stared at his friend.

"You know Herm, it's sad that you've become like this." He murmured softly. "We always thought that we would fight together to defeat this bastard." He nodded toward Voldemort who scowled. "But I guess I've lost you, just like everyone else."

He wasn't surprised to feel her wand pressing at his throat. "Never speak of the Dark Lord so callously." She informed darkly, digging the point into his tender flesh.

He ignored her and continued undaunted.

"What about you Ron? Do you follow him blindly too?" He laughed.

Ron grimaced. "You could've been great Harry. But you chose the wrong side to support."

Voldemort nodded and clapped his hands, the two Gryffindors immediately turned to him, awaiting their next orders.

"James, can you be a dear and help Father for a moment?" Voldemort cooed to the young boy.

Harry shuddered. _It just doesn't sound right, Voldemort being nice?_

James rose from his position beside his toys and he moved toward Voldemort.

"Yes Father?" He murmured softly.

"James, could you be a dear and take care of these two for me? I want you to show your Daddy the power you have, I'm sure he'll be very proud of you."

The curious hazel eyes quickly peeked in Harry's direction and Harry felt his heart swell, this boy was still a child no matter how hard he tried to tell himself otherwise. He winced as he thought of the words he had thrown so cruelly.

"Yes Father." James moved forward, pulling out his wand from within his robes.

He deftly pointed the thin sick toward the unmoving Death Eaters. Hermione and Ron remained with their heads level, staring straight into the wand point that would undoubtedly take their lives.

"Do it now." Voldemort ordered.

"Avada Kedavra!" James' small voice bellowed, his arm swinging back slightly by the force of the curse.

Ron fell first, lifeless and limp, just as all the wizards before him bowed at the wrath of the Unforgivable. Harry's eyes widened in fear.

_Oh Merlin, please no._

"Excellent work James." Voldemort praised joyfully. "Now the mudblood."

Hermione jerked at the word and in slow motion she turned toward Harry with wide eyes, fear evident in the brown orbs. Harry stared in shock, she had been freed.

"Hermione." He moved forward, relief evident in his voice.

He should have known better.

"Harry – " Hermione reached out, tears in her eyes.

"Avada Kedavra!" James cried once more.

"_No_!" Harry screamed as he watched Hermione fall in slow motion. His hand remained extended, as though he had tried to catch her as she fell.

James remained oblivious to the pain he had caused and returned to his toys.

Harry weakly fell to his knees and stared at the ground in disbelief. She had been so close to him, he had seen the moment she had been freed.

"No." He whispered.

"Now Harry, aren't you proud of our son, look at how powerful he has become." Voldemort's hissing voice interrupted his thoughts.

Harry slowly looked up. "It's over Tom." He whispered.

The wizard smiled in return. "What was that Harry? Are we growing a backbone now that it is too late?"

"You will die Tom." Harry rose and pointed his finger toward the creature. "I won't let you get away with this!"

A vicious smiled was his only reply.

"Bring it on Harry."


	8. AK Overload

Author:_sitting__ back eating popcorn_: Well I am so proud of myself. I'm glad this stupid thing is finally over. Enjoy peeps! (and in case u didn't know, sometimes I'm a bit thick, so no hard feelings, AK is for Avada Kedavra, I was lazy and didn't feel like spelling out the word. Sue me, sheesh!)

* * *

"_Crucio_!"

"Prior Incantato!"

The spells collided and both Harry and Voldemort were thrown back. Harry glowered at the Dark Lord who merely smirked in return.

"Nice bit of wandless magic." He sneered, though a slight tremor of uncertainty was heard. "But be careful not to hit James, _Potter_." The taunt stung.

Harry's eyes flashed. "Severus, take James and get him out of here." He ordered.

"Your wand Harry!" Severus called, withdrawing the stolen item from his robes.

Voldemort's eyes flashed at the slight betrayal.

Harry held up his hand, face remaining cold and locked on Voldemort. "Accio Harry Potter's wand!"

He didn't wait for Severus to move as his wand flew into his hand, he knew that the man would listen to him. James was safe for now.

"Flipendo!" Harry immediately shot forward with his wand once more.

"Imperio!" Voldemort waved off the attack with one of his own.

Harry rolled away from his enemy and ran into something as he halted. He turned in annoyance.

"Malfoy?" He growled. "If you don't want to get hexed you should save you arse now."

The wide eyes stared back at him in shock before the wizard nodded and jumped to his feet. The door had remained open from Severus' escape.

"Not so fast Malfoy!" Voldemort hissed, eyes flashing angrily.

Draco cried out and fell to his knees as the Dark Mark burned his arm. He clutched the offending limb as he curled in on himself.

"Master." He managed past clenched teeth.

"Where do you think you're going? Did you truly believe I would allow you to live?" Voldemort spat.

"My lord!" The Slytherin pleaded.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Draco was thrown onto his back in an ungraceful sprawl and Harry winced away from the display.

"You're a real bastard you know that?" Harry murmured lowly, wand pointed forward.

"Of course, you're not the first to inform me of my status."

"Shut it!" Harry yelled, stabbing his wand furiously. "_Lumos__ Solarum_!"

The light from Harry's spell filled the room and he closed his eyes against the spots quickly dotting his vision, his enemy wasn't so lucky. Voldemort's scream was a high pitched sound as his hands clawed at his eyes in pain. His pupils disappeared as the light burned his sensitive sight.

Harry didn't wait to see what the wizard's next move would be; he darted out of the room with his wand and ran as fast as he could down the hall.

_Have to find James and get out. Doesn't matter where we go, we just need to run._

"Damn, where did Severus go?" He panted as his side began to pinch.

He slowed down to a trot, glancing around for any sign of the shadowed man.

"Sev?" He called as he continued at a hurried pace.

"Harry!"

The Gryffindor jerked in surprise and turned quickly toward the voice.

"Remus?" He breathed in disbelief. "Are you real?"

The graying haired wizard nodded with a smile as he stepped forward. Remus held out his arms in welcome.

"How did you find me? I didn't think anyone knew I was missing."

"Surely you didn't think we had forgotten about you Harry." Remus smiled tiredly. "We've come to get you out of this hell."

Harry felt his spirits lift and he gratefully embraced the werewolf. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Let's get out of here before those bloody Death Eaters figure out our plan." Moody growled.

"I've got Harry!" Tonks volunteered, slinging Harry's arm over her shoulder and supporting his weight. "Come on, let's get going before it's – "

"Too late?" Voldemort smirked.

Harry sagged, it looked like he wasn't going to escape so easily after all. He pushed himself away from Tonks and straightened his shoulders.

"Tom." He murmured.

"Harry, where do you think you're going?" The Dark Lord grinned. "You weren't planning on leaving our son here were you?"

Harry felt his friends tense behind him.

_That's right, I doubt if the Dumbledore fraud would have told the Order about my condition._

"No." He growled. "I wasn't planning on leaving him with you." He replied stiffly. "Give him to me and I will leave."

"You didn't think it would be that simple, did you Harry? I can't just let you walk out unscathed and with my heir no less!" He smiled. "No, I think I will just kill you now, that little light display wasn't very nice."

"What did you do to Severus?" Harry demanded.

"Oh, the _spy_?" Voldemort smirked, he waved his wand forward and a limp body fell before them.

"Snape!" Tonks cried.

Harry clenched his eyes shut and turned away from the man he had given his heart to. At least Severus hadn't been tortured; he was obviously the victim of Avada Kedavra.

_No Harry, he betrayed you, he deserved death._

Harry shook his head and slowly lowered his gaze to the floor. "He loved me." His voice whispered.

He flinched when a comforting hand rested on his shoulder.

"It's okay Harry, he's at peace." Remus murmured. "We have to get out of here before it's too late though." He warned.

"Alright." Harry whispered. "Find my son Moony and then get out of here."

"_Son_, Harry?" The werewolf seemed a bit hesitant.

Harry smiled softly. "His name is James. I'm sure you'll be able to sniff him out."

"You sure Harry?" Moody interrupted.

He nodded. "Go, I'll take care of Voldemort." He turned his glare toward the smirking wizard.

The three Order members nodded and Apparated away from the danger beginning to well within the room.

Harry turned to fully face Voldemort.

"I want to end this Tom, I don't want my son to suffer like we had to growing up. He won't be raised in darkness."

"Very well Harry." He bowed. "Let's make this quick."

* * *

Author:_laughs_ I lied, next chap is the last, and everyone shall suffer my wrath, I know for sure u guys will hate the end, even I do. Eh, but review, and we'll see how fast I update. Bwahaha!  
-Red


	9. Forever Sleep

Author: The end! The end! The end! I know it sucks, but how did you expect me to end it? The other one was happy, so this had to be like _this_! I just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews! Hope to see u again!

* * *

"So how did you kill him Tom?" Harry stood, head bowed.

"Who?" Voldemort twirled his wand in a bored, uncaring manner.

"Severus." Harry's eyes flashed as he glanced up.

"I found him and the boy foolishly trying to escape through a hidden passage." He shook his head in disappointment. "I of course knew he would attempt that specific passage. But now I have James safely tucked away, never fear."

"I didn't ask for details." Harry murmured lowly. "What spell."

"I used my specialty." He smirked arrogantly. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Harry dodged as the green light rushed toward him, his arm going numb as the curse brushed past.

_Damn, already injured, it doesn't help that I'm already weak._.

He smiled. "Nice try Tom, but I think it's – _Avada Kedavra_!" Harry screamed, stabbing his wand at the shocked wizard.

Voldemort was thrown forcibly into the wall behind him, eyes wide as his skull cracked against the stone. A bloodied trail followed his downward motion as his body slid to the floor.

Harry picked himself up from his crouch and twirled his wand. "More like that." He finished speaking.

He kept a wary eye on the unmoving form, it seemed too easy. Surely the crazed wizard who had almost killed Harry and had tried taking over the wizarding world, wouldn't fall so quickly.

He halted and nudged the prone figure with the tip of his foot.

_Maybe he's really dead._ Harry sighed.

Instead of dwelling on his good fortune or the lack of difficulty, he pointed his wand toward his enemy for the last time.

"Incendio." He waved toward the body.

An inhuman scream pierced the air and Harry jerked in surprise, his hands snapping to his ears in order to stop the annoying sound.

He watched with wide eyes as Voldemort's apparent soul drifted from his body and then succumbed to the flames licking away at his evilness.

"Avenge me!" The shrill wail cried.

The magical fire swallowed in on itself and all that remained of Lord Voldemort was a blackened scorch mark on the lush carpet.

_Avenge him?_

A throat cleared behind him and Harry swerved around. His brows knit as he frowned at the lone figure standing before him.

"James." He whispered.

_This is what it comes down to, if he doesn't see reason and side with me…_

"Will you kill me too?" James stood defiantly before Harry.

_No, I don't think I could._

Harry smiled sadly in realization and dropped his wand as he stepped forward. James snapped his arm up, wand pointed toward Harry defensively.

"I won't hesitate to do it you know." The boy growled. "Father taught me not to trust anyone, even if they don't have a wand."

"I know." Harry nodded slightly. "But I don't care." He murmured.

Slowly he moved forward once more, tired eyes watching the trembling wand and then locking onto the confused hazel orbs staring at him in indecision.

:_I trust you James._: Harry hissed softly, allowing his voice to sooth the tormented child, he knew that James would be able to understand him. The boy had probably inherited the gift from both parents.

James shook his head desperately. "No, you left me, you didn't love me anymore! He _told_ me so!"

"He lied." Harry said flatly. "He cared nothing for your feelings James, he was using you for power."

"You killed him." He accused in a hurt voice. "Why would you kill Father, you were supposed to love him."

"I had to."

"No! Stop talking!" James screamed, one hand clutching at his ear, the other training his wand on Harry. "You're just trying to stop me from cursing you!"

"No." The emerald eyed wizard murmured. "I love you James, you're my baby no matter what."

"You abandoned me." James spat. "You told me I was dead to you!"

The tousled head bowed in grief. "You're right, my son is dead to me in a sense." Harry shook his head. "You have matured into a powerful young wizard. I didn't want to let go of the little baby I had grown to love, but now I must in order for you to grow."

James stared at his father with tears in his eyes. Finally his arm lowered and a soft thump was heard as his wand fell.

"Daddy?"

Harry sobbed in relief and held out his arms. "Come here James."

The boy hurriedly threw himself into his father's arms, into an embrace that he had been deprived of for too long.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't come back for me Daddy." He whispered harshly as his own sobs overtook him. "I didn't think you would love me after all the bad things I did."

"Hush, don't think about those things, they're in the past." Harry murmured soothingly. "What's important is that I have you with me now."

"Yes." James stilled in the warm embrace, eyes staring beyond Harry's shoulder. "We are finally together."

His hand slowly reached into his robe and whether Harry felt it or not, the deed was done.

Harry jerked forward as the poisoned blade slipped between his ribs, blood immediately blossomed forth and he sagged in his son's arms.

"J-james." He whispered weakly as his eyes fluttered shut.

_H-how…?_

The young wizard remained still as the warmth of Harry's blood spilled across his fingers. His eyes were cold as he looked toward the ceiling, feeling the last quaking breaths of his father before all was still.

"Why did you kill Father?" He murmured to the limp body. "You were supposed to love each other."

Silence echoed around him and James curiously glanced down, as though expecting an answer.

"Now you and Father will be together forever Daddy." He murmured to the empty room. "I've made everything better."

He looked down lovingly at the pain pinched face of his father and smiled as he lowered the bloodied body to the pale carpet below. He placed a chaste kiss on Harry's brow.

"I know you will love each other now, you can be happy."

Slowly James stood and stretched as he began to walk away from the body of his last remaining parent.

He wasn't sad that he had killed Harry, his Daddy, he felt that he was doing the right thing. His parents were meant to be together, and if they couldn't find the way as Harry proved, then he would help them.

He smiled as he walked outside, breathing in the gentle air of spring and the chaos beyond. There was a light skip to his step as he made his way down the stone steps and onto the lush grass.

He continued to smile as he looked up toward the sun, knowing his parents were looking down on him.

He never saw the flash of green heading toward him.

James fell to the ground lifelessly, remaining unmoving as a bright butterfly landed on his soft cheek with a whispered kissed.

And the world moved on.

* * *

Author: So anticlimactic, I know, I hate myself too. But I wanted everyone to die. :_sighs_: And the bit with James killing Harry and acting all psycho? Well, he's still a little kid ('round 7/8), and he figured his parents automatically loved each other and should stay together. :_grins_: Ah, the twisted mentality of children. Poor James just wanted a family! Well, I hope u guys didn't totally hate it, and no, there's no more:_winks_: I know when to stop, never fear! Thanks for everyone's support! I luv u all.  
-Red


End file.
